fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha And Omeg-Ed: Edventures to Jasper Park
Alpha And Omeg-Ed: Edventures to Jasper Park is an adventure comedy crossover FanFiction written by British YouTube user, JackTheCryogonal (Known as "JackCryo" via FanFiction profile). It is a crossover based on the computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film, Alpha and Omega and the Canadian-animated comedy television series, Ed Edd n' Eddy. The story focuses on the Eds when they are unintentionally relocated to Sawtooth National Park, Idaho following an incident caused by Ed and take it upon themselves to find their way back home to which they soon find themselves on a big adventure along the way. The story also has the other Cul-De-Sac kids, (excluding the Kankers) end up in Canada through other means. The FanFiction corresponds with the events of the first film, but features the events involving Princess and King from the sequel, Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure as a major add-on to Jimmy's subplot. The first chapter was published on December 8, 2017 with it's most recent update being chapter 5 which was posted on December 30. Chapters: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 1: The Case of the Missing Gravy The Eds are lead along a fenced alleyway by an irate Eddy who explodes in a rant about their most recently misfired scam where the Eds were to perform a play based on The Tempest to which it unfortunately gets sabotaged by Kevin. Out of complete frustration, Eddy also blames Edd (due to him coming up with the scam idea) and insults Shakespeare's plays, calling them "Stupid Sissy Queen Theatres". This leads to a heated argument between Eddy and Edd while Ed discovers and obscure clump of fur snagged on the fence which he picks up and pockets without the other two knowing. Later, Ed invites Edd and Eddy to his house for supper as a means to helping them take their mind off the failure, but this is cut short when Ed goes into a full-blown panic attack because his "Ed's Super Secret Stash of Gravy" has vanished, much to the annoyance of Eddy. While Edd attempts to calm down the panic-stricken Ed, Eddy finds a paw print on the kitchen windowsill. Edd is quick to doubt this due to gravy not being a part of any animals diet and then points out that there have been no actual sightings of any peculiar animals in the Cul-De-Sac. Ed pulls out the clump of fur from earlier and points out to Edd that he had found it during their argument. Edd analyses it and confirms them to possibly belong to a wolf which leads to Ed running straight through the window, obliterating it in the process in search for the gravy as Edd and Eddy run after him to make him change his mind. Edd and Eddy eventually catch up to Ed at the candy store where Ed is staring at a cargo truck, Edd approaches the van and reads it's logo which says "Jasper Park and Idaho Transfer Inc.", befuddling Eddy. As Edd explains to Eddy what Jasper Park and Idaho are, Ed barges into the truck and jumps in, making Edd and Eddy jump in after. The cargo doors suddenly close in on them before they can retrieve Ed from the truck, resulting in Eddy brutally attacking him with Johnny following behind, being the only witness to the Eds entering the truck. Meanwhile, back at Ed's house. Sarah returns to find the destruction in the kitchen and screams out for him at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf. Amidst the destruction, Rolf finds a piece of the broken wall containing the paw print and the fur which agitates Rolf as he grabs Jimmy and Sarah to take them supposedly back to his farm, leaving Nazz to walk off confused and Kevin to utter out, "Man, What a bunch of freaks." having witnessed the whole ordeal. Chapter 2: Far From Home The Eds awaken to find that they had fallen asleep in the truck and are scared off by the driver. Edd later begins to panic, having no idea where they are and far from home. Eddy who is still outraged at Ed for being the cause of this starts to beat the living stuffing out of him again, plowing Ed through a tree in the progress where he finds a sign which reveals that the Eds are actually in Sawtooth National Park. Edd analyses through one of the maps in his inventory and finds the route from Idaho to Peach Creek, estimating the time the journey will very likely take much to Eddy's horror. Several miles away, Rolf is on the search for the Eds with Jimmy and Sarah in tow on a carriage pulled by Rolf's pig, Wilfred. Wilfred enters a path into a forest and picks up a scent which turns out to be a group of edible mushrooms, much to Rolf's annoyance (As he had believed that Wilfred had found the Eds). The group is suddenly attacked by two wolves whom Rolf manages to fight back against but Jimmy is captured by them in the process and Wilfred runs off. This leaves Rolf in a severe dilemma, causing him to fall off a nearby cliff while Sarah, being asleep the entire time, wakes up to find Jimmy gone. Back at the Cul-De-Sac, Kevin rides his bike down a hand-made slope with Nazz in the back seat. The handbrakes however malfunction, causing them to continue speeding outside of the Cul-De-Sac and they both land into the cargo carriage of a moving train. Chapter 3: First Run in with Wolves During their trek back to the Cul-De-Sac, Ed becomes hungry as Edd points out that they will need food to help them continue on their long journey. Ed finds and leads the two to a reservoir which is revealed to be a public fishing area which luckily enough houses a shed where the fishing equipment is held. Meanwhile, Jimmy is taken to the King Pack's valley and is intimidated and berated by King, mocking him for his small size. Jimmy begs King not to eat him, unintentionally referring to him as "Mister Wolf" which angers King. Princess steps in to calm him down and offers to take charge of Jimmy, leaving King to scold the rogues for not capturing Sarah and Rolf and demands them to not return without them. Jimmy is taken deeper in the pack valley and is at first terrified of Princess until she points out that he would've been eaten by King if she hadn't stepped in. Jimmy anxiously thanks her for saving him and introduces himself to her to which Princess hesitantly reveals hers to Jimmy. Jimmy performs an honorific gesture due to Princess' name corresponding to her title of authority much to her confusion. Back at the lake, Eddy grows impatient with trying to catch anything when he finally gets a bite but unfortunately, Eddy loses the battle as his equipment soon breaks, letting his catch get away. Unable to take anymore hunger, Ed charges into the lake and returns, loaded with fish. Night soon falls as the Eds finish their meal. Ed happily takes in the view of the stars with Edd while Eddy comments on it being boring when they are suddenly ambushed by the rogue wolves. As Eddy and Edd fear for their life, Ed suddenly becomes protectively hostile and fights back against the wolves with little to no injury, leaving the wolves to eventually bail as Eddy laughs victoriously and gloats at the retreating wolves and along with Edd, praises Ed for saving them. Chapter 4: Three Eds, One Alpha and One Omega The Eds awaken the next day to find their food surplus missing, revealed to have been Ed who had eaten every remaining fish as a midnight snack. After being scolded by Edd, Ed blames his stomach which only infuriates Eddy more but he is reminded by Edd that beating up Ed would only waste more time with their current situation, which encourages Eddy into resuming the journey with them. Some time passes as the Eds continue their walk when they fall off a cliff which Edd had not noticed in time, resulting in the Eds receiving several scrapes and bruises. As they recover, they encounter two wolves which are later revealed to be Kate and Humphrey. Eddy demands Ed to attack them but Ed doesn't find them hostile and greets them. This leads to an awkward conversation between Edd and the wolves after questioning how they are able to communicate with them. Eddy becomes impatient and demands Edd and Ed to resume their journey, but this peaks the interest of Kate and Humphrey, where the latter offers to help them get back to their Cul-De-Sac in return for helping them return to Jasper Park. Eddy refuses at first until Edd compares their situation with Kate and Humphrey's followed by Ed begging Eddy to help them, to which Eddy finally reluctantly agrees. The Eds now grouped with Kate and Humphrey find a travel truck owned by a couple and hitch a ride on it as stowaways after some very close calls of nearly being seen by the couple. During the ride, Kate has a nightmare where her pack and the eastern pack are fighting against one another and she awakens to see Humphrey and Ed dancing along to the accompanying music from the driver's radio to which Eddy and Double D soon join in, much to Kate's indifference. Jimmy wakes up to see Princess return with a slab of meat for him to eat. Jimmy initially refuses due to his intolerance with meat, but is urged to do so and shares it with Princess who insists Jimmy to sleep in shelter before taking her leave once more. Chapter 5: Heroism is a virtue In Jasper Park, Candy and Sweets encounter Johnny (who had very likely gotten into Jasper Park by following the truck off screen), where they recall not meeting a human before. Much later at night, the Eds, Kate and Humphrey arrive at a gas station where Humphrey gets the urge to "do his business", but he fools around with a bag of donuts, landing him at near gun point by one of the gas station workers, leaving Kate to intervene. Kate and Humphrey are nearly shot after getting trapped by a fence when Ed make the gunman miss, shooting a hole in the fence. With their only method of getting to Jasper Park safely now gone, Eddy and Kate grow a strong resentment towards Humphrey who is left behind with Ed after attempting to cancel out a rainstorm. Kate reaches a ravine and nearly falls to her death when Humphrey manages to save her with the use of his tail and Kate, Humphrey and the Eds resume their journey with Humphrey having regained Eddy's trust, presumably from saving Kate. Trivia - The FanFiction initially takes place during the first film of the Alpha and Omega franchise but borrows elements from it's sequel, Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure. - This is the first and only FanFiction to be a crossover of Alpha and Omega and Ed Edd n' Eddy. - The scam that the Eds had attempted in Chapter 1 was a play of William Shakespeare's "The Tempest". - The segments where Rolf becomes agitated whenever he is put in a situation that involves wolves is a nod to the Ed Edd n' Eddy episode, No Speak Da Ed where Ed is sent wolf-related gifts from his pen pal which agitates Rolf due to a traumatic past. - The FanFiction title spoofs the Ed Edd n' Eddy series' episode titles which are phrases with a word replaced with "Ed". The subtitle "Edventures to Jasper Park" features a pun on the word "Adventures" with the word, "Ed". - Eddy breaks the fourth wall in Chapter 3 when he goes to retrieve the fishing equipment. Edd stops him and tells him that they should wait for the fishing area's maintainers to arrive and give them permission to which Eddy retorts with, "What, and give this chapter more filler?!" - A segment in chapter 4 references the Ed Edd n' Eddy Halloween Special, Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw in which the Eds attempt to find a Halloween-themed town named "Spook-E-Ville" with a dated map, courtesy of Eddy's Brother. - So far, Johnny has only appeared in Chapters 1 and 5. External Links Author's FanFiction Page Author's YouTube Channel Author's Twitter